Motives
by tiff3488
Summary: Riddick's put in slam again where he meets up with someone from his past. Will he help her break out and carry out her plan for revenge? Sorry, I suck at summaries... Post PB, OFC, Rated M for language, violence, and certain situations in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Riddick

**Okay, this is my first fanfic. Hopefully it isn't a completely worthless attempt. Alright, a little background to the story. It takes place after PB, but before TCOR. I'm completely disregarding Dark Fury, because I want to. If you don't like it, you can just not like it. ******** This story will be told from two different POVs depending on the chapter (Riddick and a character of my own invention). I may bring one more POV in later on. Now, it may take me a bit to update the story regularly because I'm in college and class comes first. I will try to update every week or so. I'm just going to be starting with Chapter 1 for now, but I'm finishing up 2.**

**Recommended Listening for this chapter (I'm pairing NIN songs with each chapter):**

"**Me, I'm not" from the album ****Year Zero**** by Nine Inch Nails**

**Okay, now time the thing that we all hate… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Riddick's not mine. The story from which this story is based is not mine. The characters aren't mine (except those I created). It's just not mine, but I'm still going to have my fun…**

**Alright, with that said, on to the story!**

Chapter 1: Riddick

Leaving the kid and the holy man in New Mecca had probably been the least selfish thing I'd done, ever. Some would say going back for them on T2 was more selfless, but in reality I needed some persuasion for that one. Had Carolyn not gotten to me first, I would have been off that planet without them or a second thought. Running, again, like the selfish fuck I am. It took her to show me what being human really was; to be part of something bigger than myself. I understood when I looked into her eyes as she was taken. "Not for me." Acting for the sake of others was one thing. Sacrificing yourself was on a whole other fucking level.

That's why I left them. Of course the kid idolized me. Hell, I'd even grown to somewhat like her constant questions and more than cocky attitude. She really thought she could hang with the big boys. She deserved better than this damned life. She deserved a home and a father, not a life on the run with a many times convicted killer. That's where the holy man came in.

He was good, understanding. He was caring, but most of all, he didn't have fucking mercs on his neck. He agreed to take her in, care for her, make sure she got the life she deserved.

So, when we landed in New Mecca after being picked up by a merchant vessel, I immediately made preparations to leave, again. Sure, we told them that Riddick had died on T2 and that I was a merc named Johns. No one would really fucking care whether Johns had lived or died, he was a merc. Yes, he was cop, but he was still a merc. Not exactly an upstanding citizen. People don't fucking care about mercs. So, people wouldn't have cared if he lived, died, or disappeared, much less would they have cared about what he looked like. It was a good idea in theory, but who the fuck was really going to believe that Riddick had just rolled over and died on that piece of shit rock? No one, that's fucking who. So, after only being in New Mecca for two days, I was ready to steal a ship and jump planet. I knew the kid would be pissed, but she'd have to get over it. After all, I was doing this for her. Only God fucking knows how long she'd stay on that planet, though, given her temper and determination. I could only hope that she'd listen to the holy man, go to school, meet a guy, and all that happy bunnies and rainbows bullshit.

All that really mattered was that I got away before anyone suspected me. If I could go back, I'd probably take the time to say goodbye. Too late now, though…

So, I stole a ship. I left. I headed out somewhere I didn't know. I drifted. I just needed some space to think, and what's bigger space than space itself?

Think… I was big, bad Riddick. I killed a guy for threatening a girl around thirteen. I didn't kill him for my own survival. I didn't kill him because he was threatening me. Fuck, I was getting soft. Who the fuck was I to be caring about the well being of a kid? Much less, who the fuck was I to be jumping planet for _her _well being? I just kept thinking about that kid. The kid everyone thought was a boy; little Jackyln, Jackie, Jack.

Too much thinking is what got me caught. I'd been out for about three weeks. I was right when I thought that no one would believe that cock and bull story the holy man told the merchants. No one fucking believed it. Well, not the mercs at least. I stopped on a dive of a planet in a dive of a city to refuel without being noticed. Didn't work, I was noticed. Fuck was I noticed. I was noticed and labeled the big pay day.

I was thinking about the kid when they got me. Next fucking thing I know, I had six tranquilizer darts in my back. Yes, it took six darts to take me down. Somehow, I lasted long enough to take out my shiv. I took one of them down. Fucking merc, that's what you get when you don't realize who the fuck you're dealing with. It didn't matter to the others that I'd taken him down. He was just one less in the split for the bounty. The tranquilizers were doing their job. They had me.

I was on my way back. Back to slam, to life outside humanity. It's not like I was exactly living life with humanity as it was. It was back to chains and bits. Fuck. Back to the animal; the only fucking way to fucking survive.

**Okay, I know it's pretty short (less than 1,000 words). I still think it's a decent launch point, though. Next chapter introduces the other main character, one of my own invention. I hope you liked this one. Please review. Your feedback would be much appreciated!!! **


	2. Chapter 2: Dyna

**Okay, time for Chapter 2. As I said before, this chapter introduces the other main character of this story. The first two chapters are simply acting as introductions; therefore they're kind of short. Sorry. Now, once both are introduced I can go into longer chapters, but will eventually have to back track to past events. I know that this can get a little confusing at times, but please please please stay with me. I'm doing it this way for the sake of the story (and to leave a bit of curiosity and mystery in it). **

**Recommended Listening:**

"**March of the Pigs" from the album ****The Downward Spiral**** by Nine Inch Nails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Riddick's not mine. The story from which this story is based is not mine. The characters aren't mine (except those I created). It's just not mine, but I'm still going to have my fun…**

Chapter 2: Dyna

That backstabbing bastard was going to pay. Of course it doesn't surprise me that he'd pull a move like that. Power corrupts even the best of people, and he wasn't even the best of people. Now, because of him, I'm going to slam.

The triple max slam Diablo 5 to be precise. Diablo is the fifth prison in a series of six located on the forsaken planet of Galatia. Pretty fucking ironic name for a planet if you ask me. Galatia sounds like it's going to be all ice. No. It's pure fucking hot desert. Even if one were to escape, there's no where to go. You have three choices. One, serve your time, which is usually for the rest of your life. Two, die in slam either from natural causes or unnatural. Three, die in the fucking desert. No happy endings for the inmates of Diablo. Well, it will have to do. I must say, not my first choice for a new home, but when you're up for ten counts of homicide you don't really get a choice in your accommodations.

To be fair, though, I was never convicted. You can't be convicted if you don't have a trial. Therefore, no convictions stand against me. It was simply a matter of push comes to shove and I ended up in slam as a result. It's better than the alternative, though. By all rights, I should be dead.

When you kill the president of a planet, his family, and his guards, the penalty would usually be death. Fucking Vice President Aran had planned on this too, but not in a conventional way. After the deed was done, Aran ordered me shot on site. The prick had some nerve. He was dumb enough to think that I wouldn't take the possibility of betrayal in mind. He was dumb enough to think that I hadn't made preparations. Well what a fucking idiot.

I had rebels at his highly protected home before he had even made the order. He was busy at the Acro (short for acropolis, Perio's main government facility) waiting for his superior to be reported dead. As soon as he made the order, my men knew. They shot six of the guards point blank, stormed the home and fought the other eight in close combat. The guards ultimately ended up dead in one way or another and we lost four men. The remaining five men snatched the kid and beat the wife. They left her battered on the foyer rug. They left her to report what had happened and to also twist Aran's wrist in the matter of the safe return of their son.

The boy was taken to a remote location. I don't even know where they took him. All I know is that I gave the orders to not kill him. Only to make Aran and his bitch think they did kill him if things went to shit and I wound up dead. I told them that if I was alive that they were never to tell Aran that his son was dead. I told them to use the kid as a bargaining chip with Aran for my release and safe return to them.

Let's just say that Aran had anticipated this. He knew I didn't like to kill kids. It just isn't my thing. But, he didn't fully trust his instincts in the fact that I wouldn't kill his son, so he's sending me to slam to wait. As long as I am alive, his boy is alive. Aran is sending out his troops in search of his son so that he doesn't have to lose him to kill me or let me go in order to get him back. Kids always have an interesting pull on people. Aran's blood runs through that boy and he isn't going to be giving up his only heir. He is never going to find the kid though. I have faith in my boys. They're hidden real well, not coming out for anything.

The fact of the matter still remains, though. I got caught and am on my way to slam by way of a heavily secured craft.

"Well, well, well, if we don't have a real genuine princess on our ship here, Morton." _Fuck, can't you just leave me alone,_ I think.

"Well how are you doing Princess? So how do you say it? Dena Marcella Tasha? Deana? Tysha? Why do they have to name you royals with the most complicated names?" one of the two guards taunts.

Stupid fucking guard; not only did I hate my name, I hate it even more when people mess it up.

"My name is complicated because it actually means something and I don't think you're worth wasting my breath on such an explanation."

Princess Dyna Marcella Taysa Collier, Collier being my last name. Dyna is Old Earth Greek for powerful, which I am. Marcella translates from Latin to mean young warrior, which I am. Finally, Taysa translates from old Slavic to mean resurrection, which I hope is a good sign if anything ever goes wrong. So, it is actually quite an appropriate name for me. The only thing I don't agree with is _Princess, _because technically I'm not one. To tell the truth, no royal blood runs in these veins, but if I were to say that I'd probably lose a significant portion of my non-rebel political support. My rebel support, my soldiers, were loyal to the end and the fact of me not being a true princess would not hinder this. There are others, though, who miss the old monarchy and wish for a return to the glory days. These are the people who make statements and give opinions, but never leap into action.

I begin to drift away from the situation, thinking about my origins, my beginnings.

My mother, who was not of royal birth, married my 'father' who happened to be the Prince of the planet Perio, and eventually became King. She didn't really love my 'father'. She never had. As a result of her unhappy pairing with him she had an affair with a soldier. It was from his seed that I was born, not my 'father's' seed. Of course my 'father' knew of the affair and ordered the soldier dead on site. He had to go into hiding in the slums.

My mother didn't have to tell me that I wasn't my 'father's' child. He resented me and I looked and acted nothing like him. When I asked her, she told me the tale and said I was very lucky to have such a forgiving 'daddy' (I was only five when I figured it out and so she used a term of endearment to manipulate my opinion of the man). They were never my parents, the King and the Queen. I may have been birthed from the Queen's womb, but because she refused to acknowledge my origins after I asked her about them when I was so young, I just couldn't see her as my mother. The King never even pretended to act as a father to me. He saw me as a black mark on his record and everyone be damned if it were ever to get out that the Queen had had a child with a man other than himself. He was a selfish, egotistical bastard. He was nothing of or to me. I had no parents. I was on my own.

I did search for him once, though, the man whose blood runs through my veins. I found him, too. I can barely remember him, though. I remember he was handsome, but rough times had hit him hard and he looked about ten years too old. He was a ship mechanic by day and a smuggler by night. I approached him only once. At that moment he was more a father to me than anyone ever was before. He just held my small twelve year old body in his arms. I loved him. I only got to hug my Daddy once, though. He died a year later.

I guess that's why my mother named me what she did. My true father's name was Nero Sloan, which means powerful warrior. I guess she may have really loved him. I'll never know, though. By the time I was able to understand those around me, her heart had hardened and now she's dead.

I return to situation around me.

"It's Dyna Marcella Taysa Collier. Die-na Mar-cell-a Ta-sa. Okay?! Now, can I just make the rest of this trip in peace? Trust me when I say that you do not want to talk to me or even get near me. It may not look like it, but I could ghost your ass."

"Oh really, Princess? By the way, where did somebody like you learn to talk with such foul language? It's not very becoming of you."

The guard tugs on the chain attached to the floor that connects my wrist and ankle cuffs. Immediately I fall to my knees. Cringing from the pain of slamming against the cold steel floor, I silently swear.

"Yes, really. And it's none of your fucking business where I learned to speak like this." I reply in complete truth.

The second guard, Morton, leaves the room quickly. I gather that he's seen this kind of display from his coworker before and knows what was to come.

He gets to his knees a distance in front of me so that he's at my eye level when I refuse to look up at him. I bow to no man.

"I'd like to see you try, Princess."

He was a cocky son of a bitch. He thought he had the upper hand just because I was chained. Well, I'll just show him who's in charge of the situation.

I arch my back and look directly into his eyes. My gaze isn't cold, but rather a gaze of false lust. This man disgusts me, but he has challenged me. He'd like to see me try to kill him. Well, now he's going to get his chance. Plus, I _hate _being called princess. Once again, just because the world thinks I'm one, doesn't mean I am one.

"Okay then." I say in my most seductive voice. "Just come a little closer."

He is hooked. He holds my gaze, which I've been told is magnetic. The idiot doesn't realize that I mean exactly what I say. His egotistical male mind goes straight to thinking that he might get lucky because my body contradicts my words. Well, I'll give him a little more.

Suggestively I bite my lip, a little trick I learned around the Acro when I needed to charm the guards and look innocent so that I could enter secret areas. After all, I was the daughter of their political leader; I could be trusted, right?

The guard inches closer, almost crawling. As I said, I bow to no man, but he is sure bowing down to me. Using my charms even more, I shift my weight a bit and take a deep breath so that my chest may slowly rise and fall, leaving him curious to what the cloth of my tank top covers.

The guard gets within inches of my face as I still look at him with my piercing gaze. I cock my brow a little and brush my lips against his. This is what finally pulls him in; like a fish to the baited hook.

Lips entangled, I slowly press my tongue into his mouth, but quickly return it to my own. Just as I thought he would, he pushes his into mine, rolling it around revoltingly. It takes all of my strength not to vomit at such a disgusting display of greed and lust. He really thinks I am his and I have verbally told him the exact opposite. Body language is a beautiful tool that one can use fool men into believing that they're a god.

His hands then begin to explore my body, caressing my breasts, running over my back. My hands simply rest on his shoulders as they were still chained. Slowly his hands move down to my ass and began to squeeze. _Right where I want you, big boy, I_ think.

Quickly I sit down, pinning his hands between the heels of my feet and the cheeks of my ass. Even though he is the stronger, it should be difficult to move his hands from this position in time. As I sit down pinning his hands, I also bite his tongue, hard. I feel the gush of his blood in my mouth, tastes like copper.

I release him and he jerks his head back in reflex. _Perfect. _Before he could fully realize what has happened, I wrap the chain that connects my wrist and ankle cuffs around his neck as he is close enough to the ground for it to do so. Violently I jerk him close to my face, the chain crushes his air way. If I hold him long enough, he would turn blue, then white, then lose consciousness, then die.

"I told you I could ghost you. Now, you're in luck because I'm feeling generous. You're going to leave me alone. You're not going to look at me. You're not going to talk to me. When we get to Diablo, have one of the other guards come and get me. I don't want to see your disgusting face again. Understand?"

He nods, which was basically a small movement of his chin as the chain is so tightly wrapped around his neck. If he makes any sudden movements, the chain could snap it.

"Good boy. Now, I don't kill unless I have to and I don't have any qualms about killing when I must. In fact, I like violence. I enjoy it when it's deserved and I'm just letting you know, you deserve it. I'm going to let you go, though, and I want you to be a little more careful next time. Learn not to tempt the beast."

Slowly I release him and he stumbles backwards in fear. I may be small, but I'm not someone to be taken lightly. In shame of his weakness, he gets up and begins to leave the small cell of a room that they've stuck me in.

I look up at him from my knees with a bit of his blood falling from my chin, "I'd get cleaned up if I were you. You wouldn't want the other guys to know you got beat by a girl, now would you?"

My taunting obviously gets to him as he comes up and kicks me in the side of the face. _That's going to leave a bruise, but when the others see his blood coming from my mouth and his tongue nearly severed they're going to laugh in his face. He, a 6'2 235 lbs. man, got beat by someone my size,_ I think.

It doesn't bother me that I got kicked, though. I'll be getting plenty of bumps, bruises, cuts, gashes, etc. etc. where I was going. Many of the inmates of Diablo were sent there because of my family, which is not good for me.

I sure hope it was worth it. I sure hope the view of his face when I sliced him was worth it. Oh yes, it was. I know it was. I don't hope, I know. The only time I killed when I didn't have to for survival; the only time I killed for revenge was the kill that has me going to prison. It's not the reason I'm going, but it's the excuse. I've killed many times before, but all out of necessity, all for survival, all for strategy, all for sacrifice, and all could be justified. This one, this one kill, was for my own satisfaction. This one kill was for vengeance. No kill was bloodier. No kill was sweeter.

Now it's off to slam. Only a few hours remain until we reach Galatia and I enter Diablo 5. Only a few hours remain until I have to turn off my logical and rational mind and release my inner animal. Only a few hours remain until I have to rely on my instincts and be the survivor I am.

This is going to be one long fucking ride.

**Hooray! Chapter 2 done! This one was a little longer than the last, but I felt Dyna needed a little bigger introduction as none of y'all knew who she was or any of her background. I know her background seems a bit confusing right now, but details will be revealed in later chapters when I have to back track. Sorry, I got to do it that way. I hope you liked it, if you didn't, well then you don't have to. Please review (I don't mind flames or suggestions). I need help coming up with ideas for moving the story along… I have ideas for the next two chapters, but after that I'll need help. Thanks again….. review!!!!!**

**By the way, I had to redo this chapter and replace it due to some grammar errors and a couple of sentences I didn't like. I hope the little improvements worked.**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Diablo

**Okay, here it is, Chapter 3. Sorry it took a while… my calculus class was kicking my butt so that's what got focused on for the majority of my time. Now, this chapter will be told in both POVs so it's going to skip around a bit. It's a bit long, so in the beginning it may seem that it's all about Dyna, but it's not… Just keep reading! I hope it works and I hope you like it!**

**Thanks to Social Control and Fitmama for the reviews. **

**Recommended Listening:**

"**The Hand that Feeds" from the album ****With Teeth**** by Nine Inch Nails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Riddick's not mine. The story from which this story is based is not mine. The characters aren't mine (except those I created). It's just not mine, but I'm still going to have my fun…**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Diablo

**--------------------Dyna--------------------**

"_Look up, asshole."_

_I don't think he completely understands what's just happened to him. A small stream of blood runs down his earlobe. I didn't think I could do that even with the butt of a rifle like I had. With his glazed over eyes he looks up at me as I stand over him with the butt of the gun pressing down on his throat. It isn't a very pretty picture. He isn't that all-powerful leader he once was now. _

"_You took something of mine and I want it back. The problem is that I can't have it back. It's gone. Now, what can I do to make up for that loss? More importantly, what can you do?"_

_He stammers a few words out as he begins to come to his senses. _

"_No. Please don't."_

"_What's most precious to you Mr. President? And don't say your son, because I know that's a lie and he knew too. Yes, I said knew. You see, he's had a bit of an accident. Oh, and your wife, she seems to have had one too." _

"_You bitch. How could you? Where's your soul?"_

"_Right where yours is, you son of a bitch, in hell. Are you ready to join it?"_

"_Ready when you are, princess."_

"_Fuck you."_

_I slip the rifle to the side and dive down with my knife. It goes straight through his ribs, but I miss his heart and puncture his lung in my rage. He's incapacitated and I look into his eyes. They're wide with fear, just as I wanted to see them. Nothing has given me such satisfaction before. He was going to die. It's about fucking time. _

"_I hate you."_

_As the words escape my lips I quickly slash his throat. I watch him choke on his own blood until he dies. I made it quick. I'm not one for long drawn out deaths. It wasn't painless, though. _

_I close my eyes run my bloodied hand across my cheek, relishing the light warmth of his life force against my face before it grows cold. I take in the scent of his blood, fucking beautiful. _

I'm jolted out fogged memories as the ship makes dock. I want to remember, just not now. I don't want to lose my focus, to get distracted. Distraction in a place like Diablo could mean death, which I'm not too keen on. It's hard not to be unfocused, though, with all the tranquilizers they keep pumping me with so that I won't fight anymore.

A few minutes after that idiot guard left, another guard came in with some tranquilizer darts and a bit.

"No biting for you anymore. We all saw what you did to Dugan and we'll be having no more of that before Diablo."

So the fool's name was Dugan, I'd have to remember that.

The new guard shot me with one of those damned tranquilizer darts. It had just enough to keep me groggy and weak, but not enough to put me under. It was fucking awful. I could see and be aware of what was happening to me, but I couldn't do anything about it. That's when my mind began to fog. Before I knew it, he had the bit in my mouth and my jaw was locked in the awkward position that only a bit can leave it in. He hadn't even bothered to wipe the dried blood on my chin. I imagine that I was a pretty frightening sight with my bruises, my chains, my bit, and the dried blood. Even though I looked dangerous, I was left completely vulnerable. I hated it.

Periodically, one of the guards would come in a shoot me with more sedatives, but wouldn't stay. I did notice that Dugan didn't come back to see me again. This little fact made me smile, well, smile as much as I could given the bit.

I know we've docked and in a few minutes one of the guards will come and drag me off the ship. I can't stand because I'm so damn out of it.

Sure enough, here comes the guard named Morton. He sticks me with another tranquilizer. I think it's the fifth one since the incident with Dugan. He unlocks the chain that connects my ankle and wrist cuffs from the floor. He then, not too gracefully, yanks it and I fall forward on my stomach.

"Now, you're going to be real good. Okay, Princess? You're not going to fight and I know that you're not going to bite. Just put on a smile as we go out to meet the Warden."

The last sentence is laced with sarcasm, but I don't care enough to respond. He drags me out of the craft on my back. I pass several of the guards, but Dugan isn't anywhere to be found. I must have really gotten to him.

My head hits something hard on the way out of the main hatch before Morton begins to drag me down the ramp. I shut my eyes tightly as I wince in pain. Fuck, it hurt. Despite the fact that I'm filled with tranquilizers, I still feel everything.

When we reach the bottom of the ramp and I feel myself being dragged along the gritty stone, I open my eyes. I'm blinded. Quickly I shut my eyes again in retreat. What a cruel surprise. It's so fucking bright.

We stop.

"Open your eyes, Princess. It's time to make your big introduction."

I blink quickly as my eyes adjust to the harsh light. I'm surrounded by the guards from the ship, there's about eight of them, and someone who looked like the authority above them.

"Hello, missy. Why aren't we a pretty one?"

I look up at the man. He's of relatively short stature for a man, still taller than me by about two inches, probably around 5'8. The large girth of his midsection is what catches my eye next. He looks like he's had one too many beers with that weight around his torso.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll take _good_ care of you here."

His face is hard when he says this. The deep lines of a hard life are etched into his features. His greasy hair falls in his eyes and the perspiration off his brow causes the dark gray strands to stick to his forehead. I can tell that he's a man who doesn't put up with any shit in his establishment.

I grimace and bow my head in an attempt to look innocent of my crimes, not saying I am. I am most definitely guilty of what they are trying to stick me with. In fact, I'm so guilty I can't even look innocent anymore and the Warden sees this.

A guard I am unfamiliar with begins to speak, "Warden Mitchell, we are here about the business of the transfer of inmate 59042, Dyna Marcella Taysa Collier, into the establishment Diablo 5 of the Diablo Prison System of the planet of Galatia. 59042 has been found guilty of ten counts of homicide for the murders of Former President Arthur Mill of the planet Perio, his wife Patricia Mill, their son William Mill, and their seven personal guards Garth Bennet, Harold Green, Brian Heller, Blake Lerner, William Pealer, Martin Rhonstone, and John Rutt."

I can't help, but grin as their names are listed off. Oh yeah, I was definitely guilty, so much for looking innocent.

"59042 is to be incarcerated until President Paul Aran of the planet Perio issues a decree demanding her release. Do you agree to these terms and take inmate 59042 into your custody?"

Beads of sweat roll down my forehead as I look up at the Warden with a look of complete hate. If I can't look innocent, then there is no need to mask my disgust with my captors. I hate being locked up. I hate being trapped. It's not in my nature to be contained. I just want to get the fuck out of here.

"I accept these terms. Boys, move her inside for inspection and then take her to her new 'abode'. Welcome to Diablo, Princess."

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

Three months. Three months I've been in this shit hole. It's a fucking oven during daylight and a fucking icebox at night. Being underground seems to intensify the harsh temperatures of this desert planet. The rest of Diablo is about as pleasant as its temperature, too. Since it's essentially a giant network of tunnels underground, everything is just dug out of the rock and dirt. Cells are holes in the rock walls with bars in place. Guards patrol with their guns out openly. Occasionally they'll just shoot an inmate for the hell of it. The worst, though, are the lights. Long fluorescent light tubes guarded by metal grating run down the tunnels lighting every corner. Fucking burns my eyes. I punched my cell's light out, but in the rest of this hell hole I have to wear my goggles. At least they turn those damned things out at night when everyone's locked up. That's when I get my break. Do the guards really think they can lock me up with some simple fucking bars?

I remember the day I got here. Those damned mercs turned me in and got their bounty. I didn't really fucking care anymore. Sure, I was getting locked up, but at least there wasn't the temptation to go back to New Mecca. She didn't need me fucking up her life anymore than it already was.

So, the mercs turned me in and that asshole warden looked me up and down, appraising my value. Apparently I'm the new jewel in his collection. If he thinks he can own me like that, he's fucking wrong.

He told the guards to inspect me then to throw my ass down here. The guards were scared so shitless that they skipped the inspection. The simply took me from the upper administration building and infirmary, down into the lower tunnels of the prison. Of course their guns were on me at all times, but I did love seeing their eyes huge with fear. Catching the scent of it boosted my ego. They didn't know I'd gone soft for a kid. They still saw me as the big bad Riddick.

It was all pretty standard. Lock down the prison. Anyone who leaves their cells will be shot on site, same old, same old. It wasn't until we got to my cell that things started getting interesting. Before the guards took off my chains and bit, one of those fuckers got the balls to rip my goggles off as a souvenir, bad idea. I was blinded, but I still had my sense of smell and my sense of hearing. I knew where he was, and that was about six feet to my left. As soon as the chains were off, even with the guns still on me, I whipped around and jacked the guy in the side of the face, shattering his cheek bone. He was out cold and I had my goggles back. The animal in me took over after that. I was angry and in survival mode. Nothing was going to hinder my chances of survival, especially not a guard who thought he would blind me just so he'd have a trophy to show his buddies.

I heard the guns cock and I backed away from the whimpering piece of shit. Slowly I put my goggles on.

"Alright, you got back what's yours. Now pull any more shit like that and we'll shoot you."

"I bet."

I grinned at the fact that I knew they wouldn't shoot, not before I got to them, that is. They were afraid of me, but when they had their guns they felt like they had the edge. It's amazing the balls a gun can give a being. It seems that if someone has a gun, they always feel like they're god and they can control the whole fucking universe.

"Get into the cell. No funny business."

_Did that guard just say 'funny business'? Who the fuck says that?_

"Get in!"

I walked slowly towards the cell, all three rifles and four handguns on me. My face was flat, emotionless. They probably needed to be tested. I quickly turned around, right into the business end of one of the hand guns. The other guards had flinched. This one had actually predicted my move, impressive.

"Don't you understand English, big man? He said to get into the cell."

I grinned again. This one had an ego. His name was Dugan.

I just grunted in response to his comment and walked into the cell. The bars slid shut automatically after I passed them. I was in again. I was in slam again.

My cellmate was big, but not like me. He was pure fat with a greasy black mop for hair, fucking disgusting pig.

"Oi! The name's Fat Rob and this is my prison. What I says goes and what I says is that you're gonna do what I say. You're mine, 'kay?"

I turned my head towards him with my usual blank face. Who did this fuck think he was?

"Hey, fuck face, are you gonna answer me?"

Before he could even realize what I was going to do, I punched out the metal grating covering the light and shattered the tube. My goggles were off and I was hidden in the shadows of the corner of the cell.

"FUCK! You stupid bastard! Now, you're gonna get it. Come on, shows yourself!"

He had the fucking nerve to pull a shiv from his boot and swing wildly around in an attempt to find me. I side stepped and caught him in the sweet spot. He bled out quickly.

The guards were surprised to find the body of Fat Rob outside of my cell in the morning..

It was an interesting way to introduce myself. I've been through three more cellmates since Fat Rob. All of them thought they could take me on. If they could take me, then no one would fuck with them. Only problem was, they couldn't take me on. They weren't even in my league. Why the fuck did they insist on sticking me with the little pricks who couldn't accept being the lowest rung on the ladder?

It's nice to have a room to myself now. No one fucks with me, not since they saw what happened to Fat Rob. The most I got was an occasional sarcastic comment from the guards. I stay in my cell during the day and roam free at night. When I'm ready to leave, I want to know the cleanest way out.

I hear the rustle of chains and yelling of the guards down tunnel. It's not the normal noise. Sounds like I may be getting a new cellmate. Great.

**Okay, finally… a third chapter. I was going to add more, but then I felt that I had a good place to stop here. **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this one or not. I have a full story planned, but I'm having trouble writing it. Plus, people aren't reviewing so I don't know if y'all even like it or not. If I get some reviews I'll probably continue.**


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion and Recognition

**Okay, let's get this story underway… After three chapters, we finally get a meeting!**

**Recommended Listening:**

"**The Good Soldier" from the album ****Year Zero**** by Nine Inch Nails**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Riddick's not mine. The story from which this story is based is not mine. The characters aren't mine (except those I created). It's just not mine, but I'm still going to have my fun…**

Chapter 4: Reunion and Recognition

**--------------------Dyna--------------------**

The pain courses through my veins like fire. I could feel it pulsing through my skull, my ribs, and between my legs. My inspection, although meant to be a check for weapons and health, was more of an excuse for the guards to abuse and rape me before the convicts got their chance. Dugan got his revenge for earlier. I should have known. These things were going to happen. I just had to stay alive, to not let it affect me. That, of course, did not mean I wasn't going to fight like hell.

Focus. The grated lights pass above my head. My heels drag across the gritty floor. Like I was going to walk for these bastards, they're going to have to drag me all the way to my cell. The tranquilizers are beginning to wear off and my body begins to respond to my mind's command once more. No need to let the guards know that quite yet.

Without a moments notice, I'm dropped to the ground. I look up as I lay on my back. Seven guards, Morton and Dugan among them.

"Your stop, Princess. Now, we're going to take off your restraints. You're going to be real good. If not, we'll shoot you. Got that?" says guard number one as he removes my bit and backs away.

I look him directly in the eye and grin.

"No you won't. I die, you're in here and not as a guard. Aran's ordered me alive. If I die, you pay the price. But, I'll play along." I say in a low growl.

It's not like I have much of a choice anyways.

All guns pointed to me as a threat, Morton approaches and removes the rest of my chains. I rise quickly and massage my wrists as if they were the only thing aching me.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you boys." I glance over at Dugan. "My, my, my. Don't you look positively threatening there with your big rifle, Dugan. Are you compensating?"

Morton motions for me to enter the cell they've dragged me to and Dugan stands there speechless, with his jaw set in fury. I turn to enter and then glance back. Oh hell, why not have a little more fun?

"Cat got your tongue, Dugan? I mean, I don't really think it matters that you have the smallest prick on the guard staff…"

As I expected, he rushes me and presses me against the bars of the cell. I stare forward into the darkness. A quick flash of mercury indicates the room's state of occupation. Shit, a shine job.

Dugan flips me around and pins my hands above my head. Unfaltering, I stare him down as he moves only inches away from my face. He opens his mouth and begins whisper in a pained voice. He barely moves his tongue and his breath reeks of blood.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can't account for the convicts in here."

In on deft motion he sticks me with one last tranquilizer. This one's the strongest, designed to knock me out. My muscles involuntarily loosen and my knees begin to feel a bit like jelly.

"Ahh, there we go. Not so high and mighty now, are we Princess?"

Dugan rips of the dog tags that dangle from my neck and shoves me into the cell. I'll be wanting those back.

I hear the bars roll shut quickly.

"She's all yours Big Evil." It's Morton who speaks now.

Shit. I can't stay conscious.

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

I hear the foot steps and clicking of metal as they approach.

Seven guards; this one must be high profile. I stick to the back shadows of the cell. If this one requires seven guards, I'm not going to give him a chance to assess me before I get to do my own assessment.

Wait. The weight they're dragging is light and that's not the scent of an average inmate. No, there's no way.

Sure enough. The guards arrive in front of my cell with their load; female. Someone must really hate this bitch to put her with me.

Let's see, seven guards, bit, and tranquilizers. Female or not, she's obviously not one to fuck with.

_She's got balls, though._ I watch as she tells the guards they won't shoot her. It's not that they can't, but that they won't. _Did she just taunt Dugan?_ _She's challenging him. Who does this bitch think she is? Why is he not responding?_

Just as those last thoughts cross my mind he shoves her against the bars of the cell. It's the first real glimpse I get of her. I know that cocky-ass smirk. Dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes. Do I know this girl?

The glimpse is quick. Just as fast as she was pressed against the bars, Dugan flips her around just as quickly. When he threatens her life with the actions of her fellow inmates, I suddenly realize why she wore the bit. I can smell the blood on his breathe even from my vantage point. Looks like Dugan got a little too close for his own good. Like I said, she's not one to fuck with.

Another tranquilizer? _You sure are one hell of chicken shit sometimes, Dugan. Wait! I know those dog tags!_

Those tags belonged to someone from Perio's Special Ops, from someone who worked in the Acro. It dawns on me. I know who this girl is. Those were Nero's tags. Memories begin to flood my mind.

_Getting into Perio's Special Ops was easy. All it took was a few forged documents, a new name, and a display of my skills. I was in. Damn, these people wouldn't know security if it hit them straight in the ass._

_Now to find their weapons storages. I had a good buyer lined up, willing to pay millions of credits for what I was getting him. Smuggling paid well._

_I use my security card to get into the Acro and make my way to the main database in the center of the building. As I approach I quickly punch in the codes that I had hacked earlier. The room is relatively small. It has ten monitors mounted on one wall with a control panel in front. Time to do my job. I begin to type furiously at the control panel pulling up weapons sites on the monitors as I work. _

_The doors open behind me. Before I can pull down my research from the screens I hear a small voice._

"_Soldier, what are you doing?"_

_I slowly turn around. A girl, probably around twelve or so, stands there. She's cute for a kid. She's got long, very dark brown hair, almost black, and dark brown eyes. I can see the tints of red in them as the light of the closing doors catch them. Pretty girl, but what the fuck was she doing in the heart of the Acro?_

"_I could ask the same of you, princess."_

"_Don't call me Princess. I hate that title."_

_Wait, was she really the Princess? Interesting. Okay then, what the fuck was the Princess of Perio doing in the heart of the Acro?_

"_What should I call you?"_

"_Dyna."_

"_Alright, Dyna."_

"_And you are, soldier?"_

"_Jones."_

"_Okay, how about your real name? No real Perian soldier would ever actually address me as Dyna, even one who's planning on smuggling weapons off our planet."_

_Damn, caught me in a slip. Smart girl. I decide to stay silent._

"_Don't worry. I won't tell. I could care less if you take the weapons or not. It's just that I need something and I think you're the one who's going to get it for me."_

_Once again, I stay silent. _

"_Alright, not a big talker. I can deal with that. As far as I can figure, me not telling about your smuggling of Perio's weapons merits me a favor from you."_

"_What if I just ghosted you here and now, Dyna?"_

"_Well, then you'd really be fucked, now wouldn't you?"_

_Foul mouth at her age? This girl's definitely got my attention. _

"_I need help finding a man."_

"_Who?"_

"_My father. My real father. I know he was a soldier, but I can't find his records and I'm only a beginner when it comes to hacking computers, thus leading me to ask you for help since I can obviously see you have some skill in the area of hacking. So what do you say?"_

_Damn, this girl gets to the point; straight and to the point. I admire that._

"_Richard B. Riddick."_

"_What's that?"_

"_My name."_

As quickly as I slip into memory, I slip back to the present.

"She's all yours Big Evil."

_No shit, Morton._

They toss her into the cell and leave. She's passed out. I just observe her for a few moments.

It's been ten years since I've seen this girl. Hell, I haven't even had my shine job for ten years. Damn, she's changed.

I wasn't expecting to run into her in here. If she's here, she should be dead.

I walk over to her and pull her up over my shoulder. Damn, she's light. I lay her down on the bunk. She'll wake up eventually. Then we'll have a little chat.

I slip into the shadows and wait.

**--------------------Dyna--------------------**

"_Look up, girlie. We're not going to let you miss this show."_

"_I won't give you the fucking satisfaction."_

"_I think you will…"_

_They pull my hair and force my face up. One of them has their knee in my back, pinning me to the floor. He holds my wrists behind me while another points an old fashioned shotgun at me, one of the ones from Old Earth that turns your insides out with one shot. Not too nice of a weapon. A third kneels down to force my eyes open as I try to clench them shut. I can't fight them forever and my eyes are finally forced open. _

"_Be strong, baby. Don't be afraid. I love you."_

"_Dyna, I'm scared…"_

_The blast from the handheld wasn't as strong as the shotgun, but it was enough to leave a mess. He was just a child and now even his own mother wouldn't be able to ID him, if she were still alive that is. _

"_I love you..." _

_I'm glad he won't have to see me when I finish with these fuckers and the asshole who hired them, if I live that is._

I shoot up, suddenly awake. Looking around the cell, I know I'm not alone. I don't know how I know, I just do. I listen carefully. Nothing. Shit. I can't see in this darkness either. I'm fucked.

I slowly begin to slip from the bunk and set my feet on the ground. I'm a bit dizzy and groggy, probably from that last fucking tranquilizer Dugan got in me.

"Sit."

The command comes from the shadows, firm and demanding. I know that voice. _Riddick._

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

After four hours of waiting, of her tossing and turning in her induced nightmares, she shoots up. Took her long enough. She knows I'm here. Good luck finding me, Princess, especially in the state you're in. Oh don't even try getting up.

"Sit." I command.

She turns in my direction quickly. It's obvious she's searching the shadows for me. I can see the recognition written all over her face.

"No." she responds defiantly.

"You're in no place to argue, Princess."

"Fuck you, Riddick."

"No."

"Show yourself asshole."

Slowly I step out of the shadows. She quickly crouches into an attack position.

"Don't get any ideas, babe. I can take you down in one move and you know it."

"Like I really give a shit."

**--------------------Dyna-------------------**

It's about time he showed himself, miserable prick. I don't care if he can take me down or not, I'm at least going to try. He doesn't give me enough credit anyway. My adrenaline begins to pump fast and I lose all grogginess.

I slowly begin to circle him. Quickly, I lunge at him.

Shit. I'm pinned to the floor.

"Told you."

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

What the fuck did she think she was trying to pull? As she lunges I simply dodge and press her against the floor, shiv at her neck.

"Nice pull. Now what the fuck was that for?" I growl.

"I mad as at hell; mad as hell at you."

"And why the fuck is that?"

"It's because of you he's dead."

"Who?"

"My father."

Shit, here come the memories again.

_So I helped the kid find her dad. It just so happened that when I found his files I realized he was a guy who worked on the docks as a mechanic. Well, he wasn't just a mechanic. He had his hand in the smuggling business. I guess you could say we were co-workers._

_Well, I arranged for the meeting between the Princess and Nero. There, I held up my half of our deal. I gave her a father and now she just had to keep her mouth shut. That was a year ago._

_Alright, this should be the last shipment of weapons for a month or so. Damn, it's a big load. Nero's coming up the ramp with the last crate. There we go. Now all I have to do is fly this shipment to planet JcT4. _

_What the fuck?_

_Shots begin to ricochet off the loading ramp. Shit. So, those dumbasses up at the Acro finally figured out what I was doing and sent their ever obedient soldiers out to take care of us._

_Nero's on the docks. Quickly, I begin to shut the hatch. I see Nero running towards it, but it's too late. He's shot down; hazard of the trade. _

_Quickly, I dive into the captain's chair and begin to take off. Before I leave the atmosphere, I press the switch to detonate the little surprise Nero and I had set up in case of an occasion such as this. The explosions blow the thirty something soldiers away. Guess I won't be welcome back there. Let's just add those murders to my tab. Damn, I was racking up a tally. _

Once again, I return to the present.

"Hazard of the trade, Princess."

"Fuck you. I saw it. I came down to warn you two. I overheard it at the Acro. I got there just as everything was going down. You shut the back hatch on him. He could have made it! So, like I said, FUCK YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!"

"No! I didn't! Listen here, Princess. If I left the hatch open, we would have both died. When I did notice him was right at the point that two bullets passed straight through his chest. Would you lower the hatch for someone who's already dead? WOULD YOU?!"

"No."

I press the shiv a little harder down on her neck. I see a thin trail of blood begin to appear. She begins to squirm. I can smell the fear on her, but the look in her face told another story. She just looked pissed.

"Didn't think so. Now, I did what I had to do to look out for number one."

"You selfish prick."

"That I may be, but let's get one thing straight. I did not kill Nero."

"Fine. You didn't kill him, but you didn't help him either."

"Alright. Now that we got that settled, can I let you up?"

She nods her head slightly. _Good girl._

I release her and hold my hand out to help her up.

**--------------------Dyna--------------------**

If he thinks I'm giving in that easily he's got another thing coming. As soon as he reaches his hand down to help me up, I swipe his legs out from under him and pin _him_ to the ground. He's stunned for only half a second but that's enough time for me. With his shiv in hand and his arms under my knees, I proceed.

"Listen here. Just because you didn't directly kill Nero, doesn't mean I forgive you. I'm still mad as hell and that a'int going to change. You've pissed me off."

"What are you going to do, Princess? Ghost me?"

"No. I'm going to play."

Slowly, I drag the shiv across his right collar bone making a shallow, but stinging cut.

"That's for fucking up the little bit of family I did have and this is for calling me Princess."

Quickly I slash a shallow cut in his left cheek.

"Done yet?"

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

The cuts didn't really hurt that bad or cause any real damage. They were just a way of marking me and doing something about past wrongs. I could respect that, but man did they sting like hell.

"Done yet?" I say in a low, menacing tone.

A quick nod of her head is all the indication I need. Before she can react I have my legs wrapped around her waist and her flipped over onto the ground. I grab the shiv from her hand and toss it across the cell. Swiftly I press my arm against her throat to prevent her from moving.

"Now that we got that over with, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I killed a few people, Dicky-boy."

"Why?" I growled.

"Why the fuck do you think?"

I had heard about the Colliers; killed, all of them. The King and Queen first, in the royal chamber. It had been quick but messy. She was found in the living quarters of the castle with her brother. Her brother was shot in the head, instant death, and her in the chest. The bullet missed her heart and lungs and just passed through. It's a miracle she lived, probably to the disdain of her attackers or at least their employer. But why the fuck did it matter? She didn't care about the Colliers. They were never really her family.

"I don't know the fuck why. Fine, how about this question? Who did you kill?"

"Seven guards, a son, a wife, and a president." she says with a smirk. Damn, she was proud of that. Should of guessed that's who she offed.

After the death of the monarchy, Perio went to a "republic". More of a dictatorship if you ask me. No one opposed Mill in the elections. I wonder fucking why. I mean, it was fucking obvious who knocked off the Colliers. So she ghosted Mill and his family. Interesting.

"If you ghosted a president, why aren't you dead?"

"Because the Vice President was in on it. President Mill saw me as an opportunity to rally the supporters of the old monarchy behind him. He promised me to his son for marriage. He was a fucking imbecile. I knew that would be my chance. So, on my wedding night Vice President Aran gave the ammo and had the way cleared for me. He had all the usual military men leave the palace to help with crowd control at the grand celebration for our union. Basically, he made it so that all I had to deal with was the personal guards and the family. He made it easy for me. After the deed was done, he ordered me dead. I expected this. Wasn't it you that told me to always prepare for the worst? Well, I had men at his house waiting for the signal. Once the order for me to be shot on site went out, my men raided his home, killed his guards, and kidnapped his son. They beat his bitch, but left her alive to tell him what had happened. There was no way in hell he was going to let his only heir die. So the deal is that if I'm alive, his son's alive. Right now he has soldiers searching the galaxy for him. If they find him, I'm fucked, but I have faith that his location won't be discovered. If there's one thing my boys are good at, it's hiding. So, I'm stuck here for now, at least. Satisfied?"

"I suppose."

I get up off of her and walk to the back corner of the cell. She gets up and begins to rub her neck. I guess I was a little rougher than I had initially intended. One question had yet to be answered, though.

"Why the fuck did you do it? You didn't give a fuck about the Colliers. So why did you risk your life and kill that fucker and his family?"

"Because he killed the only thing that mattered to me anymore. He killed the only thing keeping me human."

I turn my head to face her.

"He killed my conscience."

Interesting. What could mean so much to her? I cock my eyebrow in intrigue.

"He killed my brother."

**Woot! Long chapter! Sorry for any grammar errors (I didn't sleep all night as I wrote this), I'll read later and fix them if need be. I hope you liked. I know it had a lot of back and forth and background to explain. So, I do apologize if it was hard to follow. I promise the next chapter will be easier to keep straight! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! Thanks to:**

**Wannabanauthor (I continued it! Hope you enjoyed!)**

**Kayla (I'm hoping it gets noticed)**

**And**

**JacklynK (I'm trying to work on the timing. I know this wasn't much of an improvement, but some back story had to be laid down. Next chapter should be better about timing!)**

**So, thanks to those who read! And if you're reading, please review (good, bad, ugly, or pointless)! They're my bread and butter! They make me want to write more!**

**BTW, I won't be updating for about two weeks because of midterms and Spring Break! **


	5. Chapter 5: Blind and Bloodied

**Tiff is back… back again… Tiff is back… tell a friend… **

**Okay, enough of that. So, I went on Spring Break, finished the semester, finished finals, and moved back home for summer. Now I'm back to write again (hopefully on a more regular basis considering no classes). **

**Alright, back to the story. Sorry for the short chap. I had writers block and then it unblocked, but not in equal parts… Next chapter's longer, as is the one after that!**

**Recommended Listening:**

"**Beside You in Time" from the album ****With Teeth**** by Nine Inch Nails**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't care. **

Chapter 5: Blind and Bloodied

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

Her brother? What did she care? She never considered the Queen her mom. Why should she consider the Prince her brother?

_Maybe she went soft. Hell, you can understand that, can't you Dicky? Probably let the brat get under her skin. Imagine if that happened to Jack. What would you do? No. Stop thinking about her. Back to the situation. _

She's standing across the cell from me. I can see she's still somewhat disoriented. The adrenaline from our little battle focused her at first, but now that it's receded she seems weak.

"Lay down. You need rest after what you've been through. Lights out is coming up. Get some rest. I'll watch you till then."

She glares at me.

"You're going to be my guardian angel while I sleep? Watch me until lights out? Well, what happens after?"

"When the lights go out, they lock the cells. You should be pretty safe."

"Pretty safe? Let me guess. That's when you roam around, right? I couldn't help notice the new eyes. Pick them up in your travels, eh? I'm guessing you didn't want people sneaking up on you in the dark. Gives you the advantage, doesn't it? Sucks in the light, don't it though? I guess in a place like this, you can only go out at night. Well, if you can get around at night, who says others can't? I guess what I'm saying is… Thanks for the half assed protection Dick, but if that's all I'm gonna get, I rather watch my own back."

"Kid, don't make me knock you out. You know you need rest."

"The words 'fuck you' come to mind."

"Alright then. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I rush her and before she can react I catch her in a sleeper hold. She struggles under me. I can tell she's had some training because she doesn't go for my arm, but rather tries to elbow my stomach. Like I said, though; she's weak right now. She's not at full strength. Not like that would matter with me, though. After about a minute, she passes out. I lay her down and wait till lights out.

**--------------------**

I roam the dark tunnels aimlessly. I've already scouted the whole system.

The worst inmates are put in the lower tunnels. There's barely any room, too much false light during the day, and absolutely no light at night. The whole area was designed to disorient its residents. Guards are scarce and when they do show up, they're ready to kill for sport. Us prisoners are mainly left to fight one another, thinning our population. They next system of tunnels lies directly above the lower set. This set is for the less dangerous, mid level criminals. Guards patrolled here more often and the tunnels are more open. There is even a common room/cave where prisoners can gather. The only thing separating the levels is a locked bar gate… and four armed guards behind that gate... and another grate gate… and a ladder tunnel complete with motion sensors. Nothing too bad. The ground level of Diablo is mainly administrative offices, the infirmary, and inspection rooms. The same kind of security between the mid and lower levels applied between the mid and upper levels.

I'm still trying to fully work out my plan to get out, but that can wait till later. I'm too distracted now.

I'm not too surprised she's here. She was already hardened when I first met her. She was left searching for something, anything to connect her back to humanity. Her parents weren't her parents. She didn't have anyone. I guess that's why she was so damned determined to find Nero. When I found his file and told her where she could find him, she started to roam the slums. She wasn't afraid at all and she was damn good at stealth. I don't know how she managed to blend in so well in the middle of the darkest, most dangerous area of the city as young and innocent looking as she was. Hell, I didn't even know she'd been down there until I found her in a back alley with a would-be attacker. Never thought I'd see someone so young kill so mercilessly.

_What are you talking about? You were young when you started, too. What's four years anyway?_

The only time I saw her soften was when I led her to him. He knew who she was and she melted in his arms. Even though they'd never met before, they knew each other immediately. I guess blood runs thick.

With his death, she probably was desperate to find anything to keep her human. That might be why she got so attached to her brother. He wasn't her full blood, but he at least there was some. Figures Dyna would get so attached. I guess people like us aren't supposed to fully be a part of humanity, though. Every time we started to get roped back in, our line is cut.

_She's gone completely now. She's like you. No ties. No loose ends. No immediate weaknesses. She's still got that damn mouth of hers, though._

I hear the shuffle of the other inmates leaving their cells. They're quiet and muffled steps reach my ears. I guess they saw her and smelled the blood. They probably want a taste. I swiftly move back to my cell.

_Let's see if she can still hold her own. These ain't no street scum, kid. These are the real thing._

**--------------------Dyna--------------------**

_I wipe the blood off the blade on my victim's shirt. He'd cornered me in an alley as I was searching for my father. I was afraid at first, but then instinct took over. I had cycled through different combat training classes for about two years. The Queen figured I needed something to occupy myself with since I wasn't your average ten year old girl who found dolls and tea parties entertaining. But just because I had some training didn't mean I was ready to take on a full grown attacker as twelve year old girl. The only reason I was able to win so easily was because he underestimated me. With a swift foot planted in his mid section he doubled over and dropped his shiv. Without any thought, I had the knife in my hand and he was bleeding out, his femoral artery slashed open._

_I take the shiv as a trophy. _

"_What the fuck are you doing here?"_

_I turn around quickly, coming face to face with him. _

"_Fuck." I regain my composure and stand my ground._

"_I repeat. What the fuck are you doing here? Don't make me ask again."_

"_Look, you told me he was here in the slums. What makes you think I'm not going to go search for him? I told you I needed help finding someone. You think I just wanted to know where he was? Fuck no! I wanted to meet him, see him. I have to find him. I can't go my whole life not knowing from whose blood I came."_

"_Kid, I get it. Shut up and just follow me, okay?"_

I bolt up, awake immediately.

_That fucker made me pass out. Oh, he'll pay for that one._

I hear the scuffle of footsteps near by. I'm not alone. He wouldn't make that much noise, either.

_Shit. I'm blind as a bat in here. Where'd the fucking lights go? Best be on my wits. Listen. How many, D? How many?_

I listen carefully. There's at least three of them. I hear the quick clank of metal near by. They're trying to get into the cell. I hear the locking mechanism give and they're in. My eyes begin to adjust to the dark and I can at least make out their moving forms.

_Shit. I'm only going to get distracted this way. Just close your eyes, girl. Hear them out. Chasing shadows will only get you dead. Remember, they can see you even if you can't see them._

With that thought, one of them launches at me. I hear him to my left and simply side step him. Number two comes from behind. A simple side step again. Same with number three, only he comes from the right. It's like a dance.

_Okay. Two's the fastest. Okay, D. Time to play. Take down one then three. Leave two for last, so you don't get too caught up battling him. You don't want his inferior buddies getting a hit on you._

At that thought I switch my brain off. My eyes are open again but I'm not really seeing. I kick to my right, where I think number one is. Direct hit to the gut. I hear him grunt in pain. Quickly I rush him before he can regain his stance and the others can grab me. In one fluid motion I take the heel of my palm and slam it up. I connect again, breaking his nose and sending the bone into the brain. He falls before me.

One of my attackers grabs my arms from behind, pulling me back. Before I'm pulled completely against him I wrench around and plant my foot into his midsection. He only moves back slightly and I'm released from his grasp.

I decide to rush again, this time punching. Before I can get a hit on him, though, his fist connects with my cheek bone. I ignore the instant pain and react with a kick meant to hit his jugular. I miss my mark and hit his chest, slamming him against the wall of cell. I hear his head knock against the stone and him slump down. He's incapacitated, but not dead.

_Where's the third one? _

I listen carefully for any signs of his presence. I feel a rush of air behind me and turn as a reaction. I'm on my back before I know it.

_Damn, it had to be number two._

He has me pinned. I feel the thin, cold line of metal at my throat where the shiv lies.

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

I watch from outside the cell, leaning against the hard wall.

_She's skilled. I got to give her that. _

Most people would be lost without their sight. She utilizes all senses instead of being dependent on eyes.

_Clever girl. But can you keep tabs on all three without your eyes?_

Her movements are fluid and natural. Nothing's forced. With a swift force, she takes down one of the inmates in instant death. When one of them grabs her from behind, I am impressed with how quickly she escapes. She gets impatient, though. She rushes him and he gets a hit in. Not a moment later he's unconscious.

_Interesting. She's able to ignore the pain and react without hesitation. Now how will she be able to handle the one who's been waiting patiently? Jackson's quicker than the others. There's no way she'll escape. _

Sure enough. Jackson had her pinned to the ground with a shiv at her throat. It's obvious that she's not going anywhere without bleeding first.

_Alright. They've had their fun. Let's see if she'll end this or I have to._

I swiftly move to the entrance of the small cell, ready to pounce.

**--------------------Dyna-------------------- **

He straddles me, pinning my arms underneath his knees. I feel him shift above me. His reeking breath meets my nostrils as he leans down towards my face.

"My, my… Pretty and dangerous. I like that in a woman. Not quick enough, though, girlie. Mmmmmmmmmm… You're a nice piece of meat, aren't ya?"

_Wow, such romantic words from such a romantic man._

"Tell me, does that line work with all the girls? Do they just flock to you with such a sweet mouth like that?"

The blade presses a little harder on my throat and he begins to undo his pants.

"Maybe if I slice you now, you won't grow cold until I'm finished with our quick little fuck."

_Shit. He's quicker than you and has a shiv at your throat. There's no way you can top him. Fuck, I hate being the weaker. Okay, Dyna. Think survival and get out of here, even if it's just mentally._

_Okay, you're somewhere else. You're not here. Just distance your mind and let him have your body. It's your only chance of surviving here._

With that, I let my body grow limp. My eyes grow dull. I'm not there anymore. I'm with my brother, teaching him how to shoot. He's afraid of the guns, but I tell him he needs to know how to defend himself when the time comes. He smiles at me and tells me that I'll always be there to protect him.

"_Not always, baby. Not always."_

I don't hear the crack of a neck behind me.

I don't even feel the blood drip and the body fall limp on top of me.

**Okay. So I planned on this chapter being A LOT longer than it ended up being. In fact, I have half of the next chapter written because it was supposed to be part of this chapter. Don't kill me. I just thought that this was a good ending point for it. Read Review and all that jazz. You know the drill.**

**Thanks to my reviewers…**

**Wannabanauthor (hope this was good enough work for you!)**

**NotAfraidToLive (glad to get the love, hope it continues!)**

**And**

**Padme4000 (glad you think it's interesting and hope you continue reading… I definitely have some interesting stuff coming up…)**

**Next Chapter: Riddick's done with his assessment… does she make the cut?**

**P.S. If you haven't read ****A Kid Like Her**** by cricket71, you NEED to. It's the best Riddick fic I've read so far and it's long (so you're entertained for a long time)! It's 2.5 times the size of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix…. Just go read it!**


	6. Chapter 6: Animal

**As I said before, this chapter was supposed to be clumped together with chapter 5. I like them separate, though. Also, I realized that while writing this fic, I've been listening to NIN the whole time. So, I went back and paired a song with each chapter. Try to listen to the songs while reading, or at least look up their lyrics. For this chapter I chose,**

"**Right Where it Belongs" from the album ****With Teeth**** by Nine Inch Nails.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm just a thief. **

Chapter 6: Animal

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

I move swiftly. I take the one against the wall out first. Just a crack of the neck and his being unconscious becomes a permanent state. Jackson went down with a quick shiv to the throat; one quick rip. Feels good.

I make quick work of discarding the corpses outside like the morning trash. The guards will get them at lights on. As I stride back into the cell I notice she's still on the ground.

_She in a fucking coma or what?_

"Get up kid."

Nothing.

"Get the fuck up."

Nothing.

_Bitch displaced herself. Where the fuck did she learn that? Not smart, sista. Not smart in a place like this._

**--------------------Dyna--------------------**

"_Dyna. It's time to wake up."_

"_What are you talking about, little brother?"_

"_The bad is gone. You can come out of hiding. Wake up."_

My eyes blink rapidly, trying to regain moisture after being open for so long. It's still dark.

_Shit. What happened?_

I quickly check myself physically. My black tank and shorts are still in place. There's the bruise on my cheek bone, the shallow cut on my neck, and the remaining bruises on my body from my inspection, but nothing new. That's when I feel the dampness of my top and the puddle beneath me.

_At least it a'int my blood. _

"About time you snapped out of it."

_Shit, this pattern's getting all too familiar. Can I please stop waking up to his voice?_

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

She seems to snap out of it. I could have done anything to her in that state. Not a good idea to displace oneself in this joint.

"About time you snapped out of it. What the fuck were you thinking pulling a stunt like that?"

She casually looks my way.

"Look, I know I couldn't beat him and I didn't really feel the need to feel what he was going to do to me. I figured if I escaped, even only in my mind, I could keep my sanity once it was over. I'm just trying to do what I have to do to survive."

"You put too much faith in people. He would have killed you when it was all said and done."

"But I wouldn't have felt it."

"Sounds like the chicken shit way to go out, to me."

She casts her eyes down. In shame, I'm not sure. It sure as hell isn't in pride, though.

"Look, you're not going to survive here. You know that and I know that. You're too slow. You're too restrained."

"What the fuck do you mean restrained?" She's shouting. Obviously I've hit a point of pride.

"I mean, Princess, you think to goddamned much. Had you been acting, instead of thinking, you wouldn't have given up. You wouldn't have thought about what it was going to _feel_ like. Had you stopped using the logical side of your damn brain, and relied on instinct, you would have been able to ghost him."

"There was nothing I could do. I was beat. That's that."

"You gave up. You gave him your fucking body and put your life in his hands. Fucking pathetic."

"You shut your mouth. I couldn't do anything."

"You could have waited, been patient. Sometimes instincts tell you to wait. Sometimes they tell you to act. Had you been listening to yours, you would have waited and eventually he would have slipped up. You could have taken him out then."

_I don't think I can deal with this shit. It's pathetic, simple as that. She gave up! She stopped fighting and accepted it! No survival instinct._

"You lost your survival instinct, Princess. Won't get too far in here without that."

"Fuck you." She knows I'm right and she knows that I know she knows I'm right.

"Listen here, Princess, because I'm only going to say it once. You just don't have it in you anymore. You had it once, the animal, the predator. I saw it in you in the alley. Killing was part of your nature. I don't know what happened in the ten years between then and now, but somehow you lost it."

"What the fuck do you mean _animal_? I'm not a fucking zebra or anything, Riddick."

"I wasn't thinking zebra. I was thinking you're more of a cat. A _pussy,_ if you will. And you know what I'm talking about. The animal; the side of you that says go for the sweet spot, the kill. The side that tells you to bleed them dry. The side that says to you, 'stalk and then pounce'. The survival instinct. The side that truly understands the concept of 'the strong live to see another day, the weak die in the dust'. Survival of the fittest, sweetheart. That side."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh. Kid, I can't watch your back in here. Hell, it's not even that I can't. It's that I won't. I wouldn't even watch your back if we were out there. Consider tonight a freebie. Tomorrow, I **will** let you die. Don't doubt me on that."

I move to my bunk and lay down to get some sleep before she can protest. Hell, she doesn't have anything to protest. That's just the way things were going to be.

**--------------------Dyna--------------------**

I know better than to doubt Riddick when he talks about dying; other's, yours, his own. Riddick does not kid when it comes to death.

He's right though.

_When did I become so fucking weak?! _

On the transport ship here I was so sure that I was going to unleash the animal inside. I think it might be dead, though.

Yes, I knew what he was talking about the whole time. I knew what he meant by animal, predator.

I once was the animal he described. When I was threatened, I went into instant defense mode. People didn't survive. The animal survived; I survived.

For some reason I began to cage it, though. I think it happened after Nero died. I kept myself in check and didn't let it roam free, as it once did. I began to take the Queen's bullshit. Hell, I even took the King's demanding shit. I didn't have a reason to survive, to fight back. There was no one live for. There was no revenge to be had. I lived a life of pointless routine. I wasn't living, though. The animal was dead. I was dead.

Unlike Riddick, for me to survive, I need a purpose outside of simply keeping my life. My life needs a direction. Well, I guess that's not fair to say about him. He may have a reason, but damn does he keep it hidden well. Profit used to motivate him, back on Perio. Fuck if I know why he's still so strong, even while holed in slam.

All I know is that when I had no reason, no purpose, the animal inside me died. It retreated back into its cage because it found no challenge. With no challenge, it starved. When it was starved enough, it died.

When my brother was born two years after Nero's death, something was sparked in me. Maybe it was a new animal, or the old animal reincarnate. I don't know. All I know is that it was there.

It told me to protect him. It told me to kill for him. When he was killed and I wasn't able to save him, I don't know. Something in me broke the cage and the predator burst out. It was out for blood. My instincts told me to wait, and I did. I waited for months. I waited for two fucking years. The animal stalked its prey, only to become even more blood thirsty over time than when its original thirst began. It was a delicious kill.

_That's what he means. That's the animal. Remember when you had to taste Mill's blood, to feel it on your face before it ran cold? That wasn't human. That was pure predatorl. That was you._

With Mill dead, I could only think of my brother. I had avenged him, but I still didn't have him. I saw him everywhere. I think the animal died again because it had no one to connect it to this world. I lost all connection to humanity, again.

One would think that Aran's mutiny would cause a rage in me much like my brother's death did. It didn't, though. I was angry and I'm still angry, but rage is reserved for those with something to be angry about.

_Wait, D. Think about this. You're still angry. You knew Aran was going to double-cross you. That's why you had the guards at his house. That's why you had the plan. He used you, Dyna. He used your hate, your rage. He used your love for your brother to further himself. _

_Dyna, Dyna, Dyna. Who has a better reason to be angry than you? He has you rotting here, thinking you can't do anything about it. You have every right to be angry. Let it out. Open the cage again._

I am sitting on my bunk with my face in hands when I think these thoughts. Immediately my head snaps up.

It's not dead. It was simply resting. It played a little here and there, such as with Dugan. I want to let it play a little more. Hell, I want unleash the bitch. It's time to be who I was when I first killed in the alley, who I was when I killed Mr. Arthur Mill. It's time to be who I am. No more hiding. No more being weak. No more humanity. Time only for the animal, the essence of me.

First, some rest. I follow Riddick's lead and quickly slip into a dreamless sleep. It's dreamless because for the first time in a long time, I'm content.

-------------------**Riddick**-------------------

_Darkness surrounds us. My eyes can't pierce it, though. I'm just as blind as her. That's when I start hearing the sounds, the clicks, the sounds of the monsters. _

"_Riddick, I'm scared."_

_I grip her closer to me, one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders with my hand resting on her shaved head._

"_Don't be scared, kid."_

_She seems to relax slightly in my arms. Something in me says they're after __**me**__. I know what I have to do._

"_Promise me you won't leave, Riddick."_

_Something in me says to stay and protect her. My mind says the only way to protect her is to leave her. I do what I'm best at. I walk away._

"_Jack, I can't make that promise. Stay here. Don't move."_

"_No Riddick."_

_Tears began to stream down her face as I back away into the shadows again. I turn my back to her, no longer able to see her face. The clicks grow louder, stronger._

"_Riddick, don't leave. Please Riddick, come ba…"_

_She stops mid-sentence. I turn back around. She's not there. The clicks stop. They got her._

My eyes open to my dark lenses and I'm back in my cell. At least the inmates know not to fuck with me even when I'm sleeping.

I don't hear Dyna's breathing. I sit up and look around the cell. She's no where to be found. Her scent remains, but only faintly. She's been gone for at least a couple of hours.

_Where'd she go? Better be back before dark. It's not a good idea her to be alone and blinded in here. That was proven last night. Fuck, Dick, she may not even still be alive if she's been gone so long. Oh well, less distraction. _

I get up and walk to the front of the cell. The bars are open and there's a tray with scraps of food left on the ground. It's the usual food we get in here, only it looks as though half of it's been eaten as one side of the tray sits empty.

_At least she left you some food. _

I look up and see that the guards have taken away the "trash" from last night.

_Bet that was a surprise. I get a new cellmate and her body isn't the one outside the cell in the morning._

I eat quickly and get cleaned up as best I can, considering the accommodations. I then start my daily workout. After about an hour of pushups and sit ups, the lights outside my cell flash three times. It's time for lights out. The bars for my cell shut automatically and the lights turn black.

_Well, she's not back. You know what probably means. She was weak anyway. What'd you expect? You didn't expect her to survive, did you?_

I pop the locking mechanism on the bars and roll them aside. It's my time now.

Tonight, I make it my business to visit the cells of the inmates who attacked Dyna last night. I want to see if there's anything in there worth taking considering they won't be needing it anymore. The first two assailants' cells produced nothing. One was without a cellmate and the cell itself looked completely unoccupied. The other's cellmate tried to jump me when I entered. Not a smart idea. In a matter of seconds he was a crumpled mess in the corner and his blood was running down my right forearm. Now I'm at Jackson's cell.

Jackson's cellmate appears to be sleeping on his stomach in his bunk. I inspect the cell and find nothing of use. I spot a small movement out of the corner of my eye. My inner animal rears its ugly head.

_What are these fuckers thinking, trying to attack me?_

In one smooth, natural movement my shiv pierces the sweet spot. His blood pulses out and gushes over my hand. He drops his shiv as he bleeds out.

I take the blade and wipe it off on his pants to clean it. I then quickly pocket it and leave the cell.

With that chore done, I decide to find a place to think. I find a small alcove in one of the smaller tunnels. Satisfied with spot, I take a seat and contemplate the situation at hand.

I wonder how she got so weak. She had to have been strong at times. I know that. Otherwise she wouldn't have murdered President Mill. I remember the kid in alley, the one with who killing was just a part of her being. Then I compare that image to the helpless girl underneath Jackson last night. They weren't, couldn't be the same person. Then I thought about her brother, what happened to him, and the resulting events.

_What if that happened to Jack? What would you do? You know what you'd do. You'd be furious and slaughter the ones responsible. Then you'd blame yourself for not being able to protect her. Then you'd realize you didn't have her anymore. You'd probably react the same exact way. Doesn't matter, though. What matters is that she's weak, in slam, and missing. Some convict probably had their way with her and slashed her throat while you were sleeping. Probably for the best. She's put out of her misery and you got fewer distractions. Nobody to slow you down when you bust out, Dicky boy._

That's when I realize it. I haven't seen her body anywhere. Maybe she survived. I don't know. I run my hand over my forehead and down the back of my neck. It's still bloody and I decide to go wash off.

--------------------

I slowly step into the relatively large cavern. It's the only place that sees light at night around here, and that's only from one grated florescent bulb mounted high on the cavern wall. About ten feet from the bulb, a stream of water constantly filters from the rock ceiling via a single open pipe. It's Diablo's excuse for a shower in these lower tunnels.

Quickly and silently, I dive into the shadows on the side wall. Somebody's here and it's not your normal inmate. The scent is softer, feminine. It's her.

That's when I see her step out from behind a large rock on the other side of the cavern, nude. She doesn't seem to notice me, but I sure as hell notice her.

My eyes trail from her feet, slowly up her legs, then her torso, to her face. She's soft, not chiseled, but has definite muscle definition. She has smooth curves that give a perfect balance to her shape. Nothing's too big, nothing's too small. She's not perfect, but she's poised. She knows how to work it too.

I study her movements. They're more fluid, smoother. She strides, rather than walks. Her arms rest lazily at her sides as her hips sway. She's not the same as when I last saw her.

Then I see the blood streaking from her cheek to the base of her neck, the stripe down her leg too.

_Looks like she doesn't need me watching her back. Fuck, she's grown up._

**--------------------Dyna--------------------**

I know immediately when he enters the cavern. The air changes and it's obvious. I don't let him know, though. I want him to see me like this; to see that I'm not weak. I want him to see that I'm not afraid of him. That, and I just need to clean up after today's activities.

I woke up only a few hours after I fell asleep. It was lights on and the bodies had already been removed. The guards probably didn't fucking care that they were dead. Hell, they were probably just pissed that they didn't get to do it themselves. As long as the prisoners were still on the books, it didn't matter, right?

There was a plate of scraps on the ground. I quickly ate half and left the rest for the big guy. After my quick bite to eat, I set out to explore my new home.

Word apparently spread quickly in this place. The inmates had seen the bodies outside the cell and the rumors circled. Some said I killed them for trying to get with me. Some said Riddick butchered them for looking at me the wrong way. Apparently, to them, I was Riddick's whore.

Somewhere between the rumors lied the truth. I killed one. Riddick killed the other two.

Rumors or no, a couple of the convicts decided to have a hand at me.

Inmate number one decided to smack my ass and give a catcall about meeting up with me later. I snaked up to him and rested my hand on his forearm in one seductive move. Before he could process what was happening, his arm was wretched behind him and his shoulder dislocated. His toothless grin soon turned to a face of striking pain.

_Served the fucker right._

Inmate number two pressed me against a wall with a shiv. While he was distracted fumbling with his pants, I kneed him in his groin. Not the most tasteful of moves on my part, but, needless to say, he dropped the knife. Quick slash to the throat and his jugular was severed. Before he bled out, I pressed my face against his ear and whispered a few parting words. That's where the blood on my neck came from.

Inmate number three grabbed me from behind, shiv at my throat. Instincts told me to wait. I played along, giving him what he wanted. Much like with Dugan, body language does wonders. Soon I was doing the commanding and he was the one pressed against the wall with my tongue down his throat. I began to massage him through the cloth of his pants, but then pulled away bringing my hand behind me. He quickly grabbed my wrist to direct it back to where it was. What he didn't realize was the shiv I pulled from behind me in my hand. A quick last minute change of direction and the knife was imbedded in his inner thigh, severing the femoral artery. Another quick bleed out later and I had another new knife to play with.

Soon after the demise of inmate three, it was lights out. I quickly realized how difficult it was going to be to return to my cell in the dark, so I decided to practice using my other senses for navigation and continue my exploring. Eventually I ended up in this cavern with this shitty excuse for a shower.

Now he's watching me.

_Let's give him a bit of a show. Play with him a bit. Mess with him. Show him you're not weak. Show him your scars, your strength. _

**--------------------Riddick--------------------**

I lean against the wall silently watching. She doesn't hesitate as she saunters up to and steps under the stream of water. A quick gasp escapes her lips and she arches her back. Her nipples turn into hardened buds almost instantly.

_Too cold for you, Princess?_

She slowly runs her hands over skin, trying to clean off the blood. Arching her neck back, she lets the water take away the small, dried flakes from her chin and neck. She rubs her cheek clean and then wipes the fresh blood from the side of her slender neck. She leisurely bends down to wash the blood off her leg. The water streams down her back and legs, making little rivers all the way down.

_Sexy. _

This continues for ten minutes, but it feels like a fucking hour. My body can't help but react. My cargos grow tight.

_Shit, Dick. You're like a fucking flag pole now. Look away. Look away.  
_

Of course I can't look away. I just keep staring. That's when I start to notice them, the scars. Across her chest rests a scar that I can only imagine came from when she was shot. An identical mark resides on her back, right behind the one on her chest. Several marks mar her lower back, a pale line crosses her upper thigh, and she bares a distinct stab scar just to the right of her navel.

_Somebody's definitely gotten shiv happy with you before, sweetness._

She rolls her head to the side and moves her hair off her neck. That's when I see it. She wears a distinct tattoo at the base of her neck. It's a simple black work design of a single circle with a horizontal line crossing it (the symbol of Perio). A dagger pierces the circle and an arrow crosses behind it. She bares a bar code below the design. It's a symbol for the rebellion, and the bar code bares her member identity.

_Well, that doesn't surprise me._

She looks up and directly at me. I know she can't see me in the shadows, but it's obvious she knows I'm there.

_Busted. Smooth, Dicky. Smooth._

"Enjoying the show?" She raises an eyebrow and grins at me.

I can only look at her with a mask of no emotion.

She quickly strides out from underneath the stream of water and returns to behind the rock. Silently, I thank her. I can only imagine she's drying off and dressing.

"Nice pull, kid; making me think you didn't know I was here. That your idea of some kind of sick joke?"

"Come on, Riddick. I had to have a little fun with you; give you a taste of something you can't have."

"What makes you think I can't take it, sweetness?"

She reappears from behind the boulder and strolls over to me, giving me that 'yeah right' look the whole way. Her clothes cling to her slightly damp body, a few strands of wet hair stick to the side of her cheek. She gets real close and begins to run her finger over my chest. Looking up at me, she begins to speak.

"You know, I've been thinking about what you said about the inner animal and I've determined something. You said I didn't have it anymore. Well, I've got to disagree. It was just resting, taking a nap. It's awake again. Mmmmmmm, it's awake alright." She closes her eyes and draws out her last sentence.

"I see it's been out too play, too."

"Sure has. I even got two new toys as a result. You said earlier that I was a cat. I think you said _pussy._ Well, I have to, once again, disagree. I'm no pussy, but I like the idea of a cat. Maybe a panther, kind of like you. I digress. Cats have nine lives, right? Well, there have been many times in my life that I should have died. I should have died sometime in my ventures down to the slums, with all the fights I got into. I should have died when Mill sent his men to slaughter my family. I should have died by the hands of one of Mill's guards before I killed him. Aran should have killed me when he captured me. Jackson should have been able to kill me last night and you probably should have killed me when I first walked into that cell. You had the shiv at my throat, Riddick. Well, take all those "should have died" situations, and consider each one a life. That's six lives down, and three to go. I want to make those three count."

_Oh yeah, she's back. The bitch is back and just as calculating as when she was a kid. I feel sorry for the sorry bastard whoever crosses her._

"Riddick, I'm angry. I'm angry as fucking hell. Aran used me. The fucker used me. Then he betrayed me. I'm going to make him pay."

"How do you propose to do that?"

"That's where you come in, big guy."

_The animal's back. That's for damn sure. Maybe she won't slow me down. Only one way to find out._

"How do you feel about busting out of here?"

"Now _that_ sounds like a plan."

She yawns and stretches her arms above her head.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm tired and feel the need to find and retreat back to my cozy bunk."

She looks down. I know she can't see anything because of the shadows, but she still knows what state I'm in.

Looking back up into my eyes, she reassuringly pats my bulge.

"Down boy."

With that she strolls back into the dark maze of tunnels.

_Bitch._

I step under the cold shower for two reasons; to clean off the blood and to relieve me of my little... no, scratch that… my big problem.

**So, this is the longest chapter so far. Sorry if the lengths are not consistent. I feel that this one is the best to date, though. It's an introduction to the animal that is Dyna and how that animal meshes with Riddick. Read and Review. Tell me what you think of it, what you think should happen, etc.**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers (you have no idea how much I love y'all!)…**

**NotAfraidToLive (I hope this earns another "SWEET DUDE")**

**Padme4000 (Glad you agree with me on the last chapter. After I finished this one, I was definitely glad I kept them separate!)**

**redplanetes (You're making me blush. I'm glad you think I'm good at story craft. Oh, and I hope this chapter merits living! I wouldn't want to die by teacup!)**

**wannabanauthor (Oh, don't feel too bad for her! Her hardships made her what she is, and that's a good thing!)**

**Next Chapter: A plan for escape is being hatched…**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta. If anyone could be or is willing to be my beta, it would be much appreciated! Sometimes my writing rambles and I need someone to help me organize it and my ideas. That, and fix my grammar! Just message me if you're interested. ******


End file.
